I was curious UPDATED
by green.orca
Summary: Sousuke was curious about the warnings that he had received from Makoto's friends when they moved in together. He did not listen to them.


**Present….**

"Let it be said that I am an idiot." grumbled Sousuke, as he clutched his very quickly darkening jaw. "And yes, from now on I will listen to any advice that I get from your friends."

A quiet chuckle came from the kitchen of their shared apartment, and an amused voice replied "You were warned, so I have no sympathy for you."

Looking up the dark haired man holding his jaw saw the other man returning from the kitchen with an ice pack. Sousuke sucked in a breath as his tall, handsome roommate knelt down to apply the ice to his face.

"Makoto, I was just curious after all the warnings I got from the others, but it won't happen again." said Sousuke, pouting like a child. "My jaw really hurts."

"Stop talking you idiot and let me deal with your face, it is going really dark and swollen." replied the green eyed man with a slightly guilty look on his face, as he is the cause of Sousuke's discomfort.

Looking back at the turn of events Sousuke nor Makoto were completely sure how it had happened. The events leading up to it and after were clear but the actual act itself was a bit of a blur.

* * *

**Past….**

It all started 5 months prior when the two men had decided to pool their money and share a bigger apartment during their final year at University. On the day of the move and throughout the following weeks Sousuke received a number of messages that revolved around Makoto, each one about how under no circumstances was he to get in a position or situation where tickling his new roommate seemed like a good idea.

After hearing all the warnings it became a bit of an obsession, he thought about why, what and how, what could be so bad as to have everyone speak to him about this? To Sousuke, Makoto was this gently soul, oblivious to the devastation that he caused wherever he went due to his extreme good looks and caring yet firm nature. In Sousuke's mind there was no doubt that the warnings were not necessary as what could Makoto possibly do?

Sousuke had bided his time waiting for an opportunity to arise that would give him the perfect chance to launch an attack of tickling on the unsuspecting man. However, to allow it to seem as though it had occurred by accident, the dark haired man had to plan out how to make it happen. Unfortunately or fortunately for Sousuke, Makoto was an excellent flatmate but with one small flaw in his otherwise perfect behaviour around their shared living space, he had a habit of leaving wet towels hanging on any available surface. Not that Sousuke minded as the towels were always neatly arranged, but it was his one shot at instigating the opportunity to tickle Makoto. After a few weeks of subtle reminders about towels and making sure they were put back into the correct place, the teal eyed man decided to up his game.

"Makoto!" said Sousuke sharply, picking up a towel from the chair. "Towel...again. Next time there is a towel in the wrong place expect retribution." Turning his back to the other man he smiled smugly as events were set in motion, however the noise from behind him had the teal eyed man turning his head back.

"Sousuke." gaspepd Makoto "I am so sorry, I just forget sometimes, please don't be angry with me." his eyes crinkling slightly and becoming a little glassy.

Deciding to keep up his act Sousuke replied "Sorry Makoto, but next time there will be punishment." Looking into the green eyes that looked so apologetic and feeling guilty about the whole scene, as he didn't want Makoto to feel bad, but taking in the down cast eyes on the other man was enough to make him weep.

"Argghh." rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "I can't do this anymore!" yelled Sousuke and with that launched himself at an off-guard Makoto.

"What the ….!? Sousuke! Get Off!" yelped the green eyed man as Sousuke crashed into him sending both tall males flying through the air. Luckily Sousuke had positioned himself so that he was able to break their fall, so they came to fairly soft landing on the living room floor, and he quickly rolled to end up on top of Makoto, pinning him down.

"Sousuke, get off me. What are you doing?"

"Sorry Makoto, but I can't take it anymore."

Makoto braced himself for a punch to his face and quickly covered his head with his arms. Sousuke was taken aback by this reaction, but with the other man's shirt slightly raised it gave hims a prime view of his luscious torso. This all proved too much for the dark haired man and he started to very gently run his fingers up Makoto's sides before launching a full scale attack.

Hands came flying away from the green eyed man's face as he realised what was happening.

"No, noooooooo, Sou.., Sousuke, nooooooo, stop, stop…..please…."

However, all his pleading fell on deaf ears as Sousuke continued his assault on Makoto's body.

"I am really sorry Makoto, I couldn't help myself." Slowing the tickling back to gentle strokes, enjoying the feeling of the warm skin beneath his hands. "Everyone said not to. I tried to ignore it but I couldn't. I will sto….."

Sousuke was cut off mid flow as a large fist came out of nowhere and connected with his face forcing him backwards and off of Makoto.

"Owww" yelped the dark haired man and grasped at his jaw as he sat up.

"Sousuke, I am sorry, I lose all control when being tickled. Does it hurt?" Looking at the man in front of him, seeing the slight tearing in the clear teal eyes that he had grown so fond of.

"Yes, you pack a hell of a punch." mumbled Sousuke, not wanting to move his jaw too much.

"I will and get an ice pack." And with that Makoto rose from the floor and moved to the kitchen to retrieve the item from the freezer.

* * *

**Present…**

The sensation of the ice pack was quickly numbing out his jaw and was blissful, opening his eyes he saw concerned green looking back at him. Moving his hand to hold the compress to his jaw, he covered the other man's hand with his own, a warm sensation travelled down his arm at the contact and pooled in his stomach.

"Let me." a gentle voice commanded, and Sousuke let his hand fall back down, closing his eyes to enjoy the closeness of the object of his affection.

Green eyes narrowed as he moved the ice pack away from the Sousuke's jaw to inspect the damage, the other hand catching the dark haired man's chin to turn his head slightly to look at the bruising further. Makoto, swallowed back the mixed feelings of guilt and desire that he was feeling, deciding that it was a now or never moment. He slowly leant into Sousuke and placed light butterfly kisses to his jaw, starting from his ear and working his way towards the other's mouth.

Teal eyes snapped open at the first brush of lips near his ear, waves of pleasure, as his crush continued to place kisses on his face, rolled through his body. Turning his head his eyes came into contact with the other man's, and placing his hand on the back Makoto's neck he pulled him into a kiss. Lips brushed together, unsure at first but soon moulding together, heat and need spreading through both men as they continued. A shifting of bodies and Makoto was soon straddling Sousuke lap to give better access and enable him to deepen the kiss. Small nips and licks to the dark haired man's mouth, desperately seeking access, had Sousuke moaning quietly as he felt himself react to the other man's ministrations and the feel of the muscular body pressed against his. Opening his mouth, pain of the bruised jaw forgotten in the heat of the moment, he let Makoto's tongue entwine with his in a battle to control the kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Makoto sat back, eyes wide, pupils blown with desire.

"Is this OK?" he asked shyly.

"More than OK."

With that answer, the green eyed man leaned back in and whispered "Good."

The ice pack dropping from his hand as their lip connected again.


End file.
